Ting-a-Ling
Ting-a-Ling & Ming-Ting are a pair of panda bear twins from the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode, "An Elephant Never Suspects". They tried to dig a tunnel to China to get away from the local zoo. For this, the pandas invented a special earth-moving machine which worked on nut butter. They were voiced by Rob Paulsen and Sindy McKay. Appearances ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' In their pen, Ting-a-Ling and Ming-Ting are first seen covering one of their inventions until they are surprised by the visit of the Rescue Rangers, who have been investigating and interrogating every zoo animal about the missing peanuts. Ting-a-Ling quickly answers that he and his sister don't know anything about just before they can ask them until Ming-Ting silences him and greet the Rangers. When Chip finds it suspicious about how the panda twins knew what they were looking, Ming-Ting manages to outsmart the Rangers by showing them their telescope that shows them the elephant pen. They tell the Rangers that they once lived in China with their parents but because they were so wrapped in all their inventions, their mother sent them to this zoo for culture. When Chip 'n Dale get close to the invention the twins were covering earlier, they stop them and tell them it's their digging machine "for their garden for cultivating bamboo." Later, when a mysterious thing from underground steals the peanut pile from the elephant pen and the Rangers are wrongfully accused of such a crime, the twins try to defend them otherwise and Ting-a-Ling nearly blows their cover until Ming-Ting silences him again. When Chip 'n' Dale investigate the hole from which the peanuts disappeared in, they come across a digging machine shaped like a dragon and mistaken to be a monster at first until it is revealed to be a digging machine driven by the panda twins themselves. The twins reveal that they only stole peanuts because their machine only runs on nut butter and that they are using it to dig back to China to be with their parents again, whom they have missed so much. Despite regretting their actions, the Rangers promise to find another way to help send them back home. When the elephant herd starts stomping to stop the accused Rangers, the ground begins to shake and rumble; almost causing a cave-in. Luckily, the twins help the Rescue Rangers flush out all the peanuts with a hose, much to all the zoo animals' joy. The next morning, the pandas are happily sent back to China after they've been painted green spots with green paint by Gadget to make it look as though they've been contaminated with "panda pox." Gallery minting.png|Ming-Ting tingaling.png|Ting-a-Ling pandas1.png Pandasontheirfeet.png pandas2.png pandas3.png Pandas4.png pandas5.png pandas6.png pandas7.png Trivia *Although Ming-Ting's name was never mentioned in the episode, according the official press kit, her name is Ming-Ting. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Kids Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Inventors Category:Thieves Category:Bears Category:Males Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Characters pairs Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Pandas Category:Asian characters Category:Zoo Animals